Plagg Ships It
by LadyNoir Forever
Summary: Maybe Plagg isn't such a sourpuss afterall. Bad summary and my very first fic.


**Hi. So this is my first fanfiction ever. I'm new at this, so don't be suprised if you find errors. Please, no flames.**

 **This is fic written after Sapphire Luna's comic _Plagg is shipping trash 1, 2 and 3._**

 **Disclaimer-I _DON'T_ own Miraculous Ladybug. She belongs to her rightful owners.**

* * *

 _'This is ridiculous. Completely ridiculous,'_ annoyed thought Plagg as he was watching behind some bush so called 'date' along with Tikki. Secretly, he was a romantic shipper. He was so proud that Adrien finally made a move with Marinette. Right now, those two were sittin on the bench, watching the sunset and they  STILL didn't said a word. Of course Plagg was a little annoyed.

"Awww... Aren't they cute?" Tikki asked her companion, looking at the scene lovingly. Tikki was such a hopeless romancer. To her, EVERYTHING is romantic. Plagg groaned.

"Ugh! Please! Human behaviors make me sick. The only love that mathers is the love of cheese!" he said, disgusted. Secretly, he agreed with Tikki. They were really cute, flustered like that. Tikki looked at him, disaprovingly.

"You're such a sourpuss! This is romantic!" she said, slightly annoyed at him.

He started to float away, pretending to leave. "Ugh, I'm feeling nauseous now. I better get out of here before I puke!"

As Plagg started to fly away, he heard a highpitched shout.

"OMG they're about to kiss!" And that caught Plagg's attention and, as fast as lightning, he was beside Tikki in second. He didn't saw Tikki's amused look she gave him.

"WHERE!?" he shouted as he looked at the human couple, with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

 _'Just as I thought,'_ Tikki smiled softly at the black cat kwami. _'He does have a soft spot.'_

* * *

Next day, two kwamis were waiting in Marinette's room for their chosen ones to come from the little family dinner that was in the dinning room downstairs. Tikki sat crossleged? doing her nails(does Kwamis have nails, fingers, hands?), while Plagg was lying down on his side, an arm holding his head up, feeling bored.

"So Plagg... Which one do you ship? Adrienette or LadyNoir?" a Ladybug kwami asked him with a smirk on her face. She wanted to tease him a little.

Plagg made a disgusted face and opened one eye to look at her. "Neither! I don't have time for that girl stuff! I couldn't care less about this ships!" he said annoyed. Then he said to himself "Besides, MariChat forever..." He hoped that Tikki didn't heard him. How wrong he was... She heard him really well.

Tikki flew closer to him, stopping with whatever she was doing and gave him a teasing smirk.

"What was that?" she asked, pretending she didn't heard him. She just wanted to see his reaction.

Plagg looked completely nervous. He looked away with blush on his cheeks and started to sweat.

"Nothing..."

* * *

Plagg is sitting on a table in Adrien's room, eating his beloved Camembert and waited for Adrien to come back from whatever he was doing with his girlfriend. As he was eating, Tikki flew to him, holding a miniature mobile phone(?) with a smile on her face.

"Hey Plagg! I found this _really_ sinful MariChat fanfic! Wanna read it?"

Plagg stopped eating Camembert and floated up, with fake annoyed expression.

"For the last time, I don't care about that love stuff and especially not about gross human sin!" he said.

Tikki, again with a teasing and knowing look, placed down the phone on the table."Okay... I'll leave it right here juuuuust in case you changed your mind..." she said.

"Whatever!" Plagg said as he turned around. Once he was sure Tikki left, he opened one eye to look at the fic. Once he saw a title of the fic, he broke the fourth wall.

"You all think I'm gonna jump on a sin fic now that Tikki is gone, don't you?"he asked.

"Well, jokes on you-,"Plagg said, crossing his arms(?)."-because _**I**_ wrote that fic!"

Unknown for him, Tikki is hidding behind a white sofa with a victory smile on her little face.

 _'Oh, Plagg... you really are a big softie behind that lazy and sour facade.'_

* * *

 **Oh, Plagg...**

 **Feel free to rewiew, but remember that this is my first fanfic ever so be gentle and, please, no flames.**

 **I'll try to write more stories.**

 **Bug out!**


End file.
